1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to manipulating graphics objects in an application and, more specifically, to efficiently detecting graphics objects near a selected point in the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications are configured to allow a user to interact with on-screen graphics objects. For example, some applications allow users to draw graphics objects in a drawing and to manipulate existing objects with tools provided in the application. Many of the graphics objects in these applications have fine features, such as points or lines, which may be difficult to select or manipulate with a conventional input device like a computer mouse. Current techniques for selecting a feature of a graphics object involve positioning a cursor over the feature with the computer mouse and selecting the feature using one of the computer mouse's buttons.
One drawback to this approach is that some users with diminished motor skills, such as young children and people with disabilities, may have difficulty positioning the cursor at the precise location of such fine features. When users with diminished motor skills attempt to select a fine feature, such as a point or a line, by clicking the computer mouse button, the feature of the graphics object may not be selected if the cursor is not exactly over the feature. Thus, users that are unable to position the cursor exactly may be required to make repeated attempts to select the intended feature.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is an improved approach for detecting graphics objects near a selected point in an application.